


Nicknames

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint coughs up the nickname he'd given to Sam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

"Do you really say 'caw-caw muthafugga'?" Sam asked Clint. Across from them, Natasha hid a smile on Clint looking her way.

"Not often," was Clint's rejoinder on that. "I leave corny one-liners to the Tin-Man or Captain-Stars-and-Stripes."

Sam laughed at those nicknames. "So what are you going to wind up calling me, Hawkeye?"

Now Natasha was looking fixedly up toward the cockpit, which was enough warning to let Clint know he was already busted.

"Tin foil turkey came to mind," he told Sam. "It might change, depending on what you look like in action."

"Oh, it will," Sam promised, grinning.


End file.
